bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Finley
Bistro? Is it a Bistro because next to Finley, it says Bistro. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 02:53, September 1, 2010 (UTC) nah, that bistro sign is everywhere This is plausible "because the tunnel which leads into the building is half-destroyed and, seeing how the securis doors can be warped by the high pressures of the sea, the damage is most likely catastrophic. " Why 'plausible' if the Securis doors all fail like that (pressures for which they were designed) -- then why even bother having them to protect from such catastrophic section failures. We see several other such doors holding under the same circumstances. So no its NOT plausible the Finleys is flooded for the reasons given, More bizaare is the leak open to the sea via the plane section crashed thru viaduct and wasnt instantly filled with water rushing in (hundreds of pounds per square inch pressure) and that lightweight aluminium plane hull is supposedly holding out the water (instead of being crushed like an eggshell) Testxyz (talk) 10:51, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Dude it's just a game, if bioshock really did comply with the laws of physics then Rapture probably wouldn't even exist, At least not in the way we see it. 20:48, May 20, 2014 (UTC) First of all, this is a wikia, aka "where people argue" and there's so many more ridicules things that doesn't make seance at all in BioShock so why this one? Secend of all... BioShock is a GAME???? Shacob (talk) 21:11, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Finley's VS Finley's So we have "Finley's Eat-In Take-Out" in BioShock and "Finley's Pub" in BioShock 2. Are we sure these are the same business? These descriptions (an Eat-In Take-Out and a pub) sound like two different restaurant formats. Clearly any business named "Finley" is made in homage to executive producer Alyssa Finley who served on both games. It's just possible enough that the makers of Bio2 forgot that she'd been referenced in-game in the original and came up with a new business to credit her with. Do y'all think they are the same? Unownshipper (talk) 07:50, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :It is simultaneously possible that there are three separate restaurants or these are all advertising the same one. :Different: * Name differences - Finley vs. Finley's Eat In Take Out vs. Finley's Pub * Font differences - Century Gothic on the neon sign, Take Out sign has shortened strokes on the F E and S - Pub sign has a scoop on the Y and a trimmer S. :Same: * The Bistro sign seemed to indicate that "Finley" is a small restaurant with a casual grab and go vibe. The files indicate that the Bistro sign is only used in one other area of the game: 6-Resi aka Residential aka Mercury Suites. * "Eat In Take Out" again implies it is grab and go. * Pubs also serve food (more prevalent in the UK) and it is often grab and go (with a couple of beers). :I would suggest renaming the page to "Finley" since the neon sign is the most obvious one people will see. The Eat In Take Out and Pub variations can be included in the same page. UpgradeTech (talk) 08:41, January 14, 2015 (UTC)